Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9 - 6.35\\\\ &=9.00 - 6.35\\\\ &=900\text{ hundredths} - 635\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=265\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=2.65 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $6$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{8}{\cancel{9}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $6$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $6$ $5$ $2.65 = 9 - 6.35$